creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Bledi69
Ihr kennt doch sicher das Game "Nba 2k"? Ich wollte unbedingt dieses Spiel haben, ich war ein richtiger Basketballfanatiker. Als ich unterwegs zum Game-Stop war, sprach mich ein Junge an. Ehe ich antworten konnte, drückte er mir eine CD-Hülle in die Brust und verschwand. Auf der Hülle stand "Nba 2k 14". Der Junge schenkte mir das Game, dass ich schon immer wollte. ' Als ich Zuhause war, legte ich die Disc in meine Ps3 und startete es. am Anfang war alles normal. Es wurden die Teams und die Producers vorgestellt. Aber statt Lebron James stand ein Junge auf der Startseite mit einer ziemlich angepisster Miene. Ich drückte die Starttaste und es fing an zu laden. Ich wollte sofort den neuen Spielmodus "Lebron`s Path to Greatness" ''ausprobieren, aber stattdessen war ein anderer Modus da namens "''Your Path to death ". ''Ich startete den Modus. Zuerst war man in einer Wohnung mitten in Brooklyn. Man spielte als den jungen Daniel, dessen Eltern heftig streiteten. Daniel war in seinem Zimmer, als plötzlich der Vater in sein Zimmer reinstürmte. Er schlug Daniel, bis er sein Bewustssein verlor. Als daniel wieder bei sich war, wachte er in einem Krankenhaus auf. Er fragte, wo er seie. Die Schwestern teilten ihm mit, dass sein Vater seine Mutter ermordet hat. Daniel fing an zu weinen und schoss mit Sachen um sich und schrie :"WAARUMMM?". ' 'Ein Monat war vergangen, und Daniel wurde von einer reichen, weissen Familie adoptiert. Als er bei den Smith`s, so hiess die Familie, ankam, wurde er herzlich begrüsst. Endlich konnte Daniel wieder echte Liebe spüren. Nach dem Abendessen fragte Josh, der ältester Sohn, ob Daniel mit ihm eine Runde Basketball spielen wolle. Dort konnte ich zum ersten mal spielen, ich hatte den Ball, ich drehte mich einmal und zog links an Josh vorbei. Was dann kommt, war unglaublich. Ich schoss den Ball an den Brett, fing ihn wieder und schmetterte es in den Korb hinein. Josh war fasziniert. Es ging ähnlich weiter, bis ich mit 21 zu 2 gewann. Danach kam wieder eine Filmsequenz. Josh fragte, ob Daniel lust habe, bei den Brooklyn Nets ein Probetraining zu absolvieren. Daniel nickte zufrieden und sie kehrten ins Haus zurück. ' '''In der nächsten Szene befand Daniel sich in der Trainingshalle von den Brooklyn Nets. Danach konnte ich wieder spielen. Ich musste ein Trainingsspiel absolvieren. Am Schluss gewann meine Gruppe mit 136 zu 56. Daniel bzw. Ich scorte 76 Punkte, 22 Rebound und 10 Assists. Der Trainer diskutierte mit dem Manager. Daniel kehrte wieder Heim. In der nächsten Sequenz zeigte man Daniel, schick gekleidet, beim Draft 2014. Der Sprecher sagte:" Der erste Pick im Draft 2014 ist......Daniel Ammar." Daniel weinte vor Glücklichkeit und umarmte Josh und den Rest der Familie. Daniel musste aber wieder umziehen, nämlich zurück nach Brooklyn, dort wo sein Vater seine Mutter umbrachte. ''' '''Als er nach dem ersten Training unterwegs nach Hause war, fühlte er sich beobachtet. Er drehte sich mehrmals zurück, aber er konnte nichts erkennen. Als er zu seinem neuen Zuhause ankamm, legte er sich sofort zu Bett, da sie morgen ein Spiel hatten. Ich konnte wieder spielen. Wir spielten gegen die Golden State Warriors. Am Schluss stand es 129 zu 77. Ich scorte 55 Punkte, 10 Rebounds und 11 Assists, mein erster Trible-double im ersten NBA-Spiel. 'Nachdem spiel sah man Daniel allein in der Kabine am weinen, Josh kam herein um ihm zu gratulieren. Stattdessen fragte Josh:" Was ist den los, Bro ?"-"''Ich habe ihn gesehen", sagte Daniel."Wen gesehen ?", fragte Josh. Daniel erwähnte seinen Vater und erzählte Josh seine Geschichte. Josh fing an zu weinen und sagte:"''Ich bin immer für dich da, seit Tag 1, für immer." In der nächsten Szene sah man Daniel schlafen. Als er plötzlich von einem Anruf aufgeweckt wurde. Es war Michael, Vater von Josh. Er weinte:"''Es geht um Josh, er ist tot....."'' Nächste Szene sah man Daniel an der Beerdigung von Josh am weinen. Er hielt eine Rede und sagte:"''Josh, ich liebe dich Bruder. Ich wüsste echt nicht, was ich ohne dich tun würde....."'' Nächste Szene sieht man Daniel im Wald joggen, als plötzlich sein Vater auftauchte und ihn mit einem Messer durchbohrte und ihn all seine Organe wegschneidete. Zunächst wurde der Bildschirm Schwarz und ich dachte, es sei ein Ps3 Fehler, doch dann sah ich das Gesicht von Daniel auf dem Bildschirm. Daniel flüsterte:"''Hau ab, bevor es dich auch noch trifft, Jonas."'' Ich bekam Panik. Warum kannte Daniel meinen Namen ? Ich wollte gerade schlafen gehen, als ich einen Mann am Fenster sah, der probierte, ins Haus reinzuklettern. Ich sperrte mich in meinem Zimmer ein und weinte, ich wusste, ich werde sterben. Als ich einen Schrei hörte, wagte ich mich aus meinem Zimmer. Ich sah Daniels Vater, am Boden, mit einem Messer im Bauch und einen Zettel neben ihm. Ich öffnete den Zettel und was stand drauf?......... Ich bin immer für dich da, seit Tag 1, für immer........